Senki Zesshou Symphogear MV
A falling star, The cold night, What do they sound like... is the sequel to Senki Zesshou Symphogear M. The season will introduce two new Symphogear Users, known as Hikawa Sora and Hikami Mizu. Plot A year after, peace and harmony have returned when Kiseki, Haruna, Caglisotro and Prelati saved the universe with their song. Strange events had begun: month-lasting rainy and cloudy weather, sudden and unexplained deaths, and disappearances of both people and animals. Mayumi Schmidt, an extremely dangerous alchemist from Germany who utilizes the creation of (Certified Living Organism with No End), or Clones to "rid the world of sin and lies", through her alchemy, used at dangerous and highly destructive levels. The Symphogear are now faced against Mayumi alongside her Clone entourage in a fight to save the existence of earth, and along the way must combat two Symphogear, Sora and Mizu who also desire the demise of Mayumi. Characters Symphogear Users * - Kiseki is shy and extremely soft-spoken who loves to write stories about magical girls and loves to daydream. She is also a huge fan of Kazanari Tsubasa and Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Her relic is Clarent and her theme color is violet. * - Haruna is an aloof and unfeeling yet very polite girl with a big, yet misunderstood heart. She is although extremely blunt and doesn't get scared that easily. Her relic is Erlang and her theme color is gray. * - Caglisotro is a very flamboyant person in general, who has a tendency to burst into extreme emotion on occasion, mostly happiness, sadness or downright boredom. She is although very protective over Prelati and hates seeing her hurt. Her relic is Kinknui and her theme color is yellow. * - Prelati is a calm and collected girl who hides all her emotions, or if not, she tells them to her toy frog, Ribbit-kun. With the technology of Elfnein, she along with Caglisotro was brought back from the dead and redeemed herself. Her relic is Mahakenda and her theme color is orange. Opposing Gear Users * - Sora is a friendly girl but is rather angry and intimidating. She is referred to as “The Dragon” as a result of her nasty temper. Her relic is Excalibur and her theme color is red. * - Mizu is a calm and sweet girl who is easily embarrassed and often meditates or does yoga to keep her calm after being a very panicky child. Her relic is Zhan Mi and her theme color is blue. Allies * - Ally of the Symphogear, who was previously an enemy of the past Symphogear and was brought back with revival, through Elfnein, and is her adoptive mother. She takes over Section Two. * - Ally of the Symphogear, a S.O.N.G scientist, alongside her adoptive mother, Fine. Antagonists * * SHIRABE '''- Mechanical android created by Mayumi, who follows her every order. She is the successor to Micha Jawkān. *K141KA ' *'TSU-84-S4 ' *'H1B1K1''' Supporting Trivia Gallery Category:Series Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear MV Category:Lightning-chan